White Horse
by Scarleett Cullens
Summary: Creía que él era mi vida, que era todo mí ser. Lo amaba como nadie en este mundo, el era mi ángel, mi luz personal, mi príncipe azul... pero lo que no sabia era lo equivocada que estaba...


**Bueno niñas... este es mi primer One-shot. Les recomiendo ver el video White Horses de Taylor Swift, asi lo entenderán mejor..**

* * *

><p><em>-Bella - respiro profundamente atraves de la línea telefónica - Eres todo lo que quiero, ¿me amas?<em>

_- Si_

_- ¿Me das otra oportunidad?_

_..._

**Say you're sorry**

**That face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**As I pace back and forth all this time**

'**Cause I honestly believed in you**

Creía que él era mi vida, que era todo mí ser. Lo amaba como nadie en este mundo, el era mi ángel, mi luz personal, mi príncipe azul. Y relativamente, no exageraba, desde hace ya un tiempo creía que era la persona más especial en este mundo y sin él, no sabría qué hacer ni decir, mi mundo entero giraba en torno a él.

_Pero que equivocada estaba..._

Y recuerdo como lo conocí. Todo sucedió en una fría tarde de otoño, donde las hojas caían solas de los grandes árboles del parque principal, parque el cual me traían mis padres antes de morir, hace ya 7 años atrás. Caminaba, recuerdo que esta tarde los había ido a visitar al cementerio y como todas las tardes que tenia libre del trabajo, me había ido a pasear a aquel parque, para luego volver a casa y empezar un nuevo día, un solitario nuevo día.

Porque desde que murieron Charlie y Renne en aquel desafortunado accidente automovilístico junto a mi hermano menos Garret, me quede sola. Mis abuelos habían muerto años atrás, mis padres no tenían hermanos y los primos que podrían tener, no los conocía. Me crie desde los 16 yo sola. Una vecina se encargaba de cocinarme mientas yo estudiaba y trabajaba en un restaurant como mesera, de algo debía mantenerme.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema...

_Como agradecía haberme puesto este grueso chaquetón. Y eso que en un principio lo odiaba... Gracias a él me mantenía caliente, si no ya veía como me venía una hipotermia... Vale, vale, quizás exagero, pero creo que mi nariz, completamente roja, demostraba el frio que hacía._

_Mire a los niños, recordando como disfrutábamos con Garret en este lindo parque. Era perfecto, tranquilo, más bien era para un ambiente familiar. El camino estaba cubierto por hojas secas, las cuales producían un relajante sonido al pisarlas. No iba mirando hacia al frente, el viento era demasiado fuerte como para levantar la vista y no quería exponerme a que mis ojos se llenaran de tierra. Mire mis zapatos, mientras luchaba en caminar, ser muy delgada no ayudaba mucho con este viento... No me percate de que iba caminando chueco hasta que sentí como chocaba con una espalda completamente dura._

_- Lo siento - me disculpe inmediatamente._

_- No hay problema - hablo una voz, **esa voz. **La voz más hermosa que había escuchado nunca._

_Levante mi vista para encontrarme con aquel para de esmeraldas, un cabello totalmente desordenado por el viento de color broncíneo y una mandíbula completamente cincelada. Era alto, musculoso y muy guapo... no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embobada mirándolo hasta que estiro su mano, presentándose._

_- Edward Cullen - tome su mano, con la cual me recorrieron millones de corrientes eléctricas que me recorrieron todo el cuerpo._

_- Bella Swan - tomo mi mano más tiempo de lo necesario mientras sonreí de un forma ladina, la sonrisa más sexy que había visto en mi vida._

_- ¿Bella? - asentí - como anillo al dedo - susurro antes de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, haciendo que inmediatamente me sonrojara._

**Holding on**

**And days drag on**

**Stupid girl,**

**I should have known,**

**I should have known**

**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you**

**And your white horse, to come around**

Ese día, desde hace ya dos años, el me cautivo. Me enamoro como nadie supo hacerlo antes. Luego de esa tarde, nos conocimos poco a poco. Me invitaba a salir, a comer, ver películas, hasta incluso fuimos a patinar, cosa que fue un completo desastre gracias a mi "gran" equilibrio. Edward era dos años mayor que yo, el ya trabajaba como doctor en una de las clínicas más prestigiadas del país, descubrí muchas cosas del, su color favorito era el café, le gustaba practicar fútbol y adoraba su automóvil, un Volvo plateado. También que tenía una hermana menor, dos años, exactamente y que sus padres ya estaban jubilados. Yo por mi parte le conté que mis padres habían fallecido y que mi único apoyo, eran mis mejores amigos, Jasper, Rosalie, a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, y Emmett. Dos meses más tarde de salir, me dio mi primer beso... y desde allí fui su novia.

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo mientras se partía de la risa, claramente de mi._

_- Pues si créelo, termine con el helado completamente en su cabeza y todo gracias a un linda maniobra - hice una mueca mientras el reía aun mas - Ya no te burles... - su risa disminuyo hasta solo convertirse en una suave sonrisa._

_Mire sus lindos ojos verdes y me perdí en esos bellos orbes esmeraldas. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo recuerdo que estábamos ya en el porche de mi casa y que era de noche, muy de noche. Veníamos del cine y luego habíamos pasado a comer unas pizzas._

_- Bueno, el es un completo idiota - no me había dado cuenta que las distancias que nos separaban eran mínimas, pero no tenía intenciones de alejarme - Bella - susurro._

_- Aja - Bravo, Bella, ahora ya no puedes decir una oración completa..._

_- Ahí algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo..._

_- ¿Si y que es? - la distancia entre su rostro y el mío, eran mínimas._

_- Pues esto..._

_Apoyo sus carnosos labios en los míos y comenzó a besarme suavemente, sin pedir nada mas. Solo nuestros labios unidos, pero no bastaba eso, yo quería mas. Así que me abrase a su cuello y entre abrí mis labios, dándole una cálida bienvenida a su maravillosa lengua. Nos separamos por falta de aire, apoyo su frente en la mía y sonrió complacido con los ojos cerrados._

_- Siempre desee esto - confeso sin abrir sus ojos._

_- Yo también, Edward._

_- ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia? Quizás parezca estúpido, pero juro que me enamore de ti desde que tropezaste conmigo en aquel parque, desde que vi tus ojos, no he podido olvidarme de ti y de tu linda sonrisa. Deseo que estés conmigo, no puedo soportar verte con alguien mas, Bells, así que, ¿Que dices...? _

_No le respondí, solo me lance a sus labios, confirmando mi respuesta..._

Y ese fue uno de tantos besos que me enamoraban más de él. Fue un beso perfecto, lleno de amor y cariño…

Seis meses después fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Fue increíble, Edward me hiso sentir cosas que jamás, JAMAS, imagine que alguna vez sentiría con algún chico. Antes de él, solo había estado con dos chicos y no se comparaban con el poder de sí mismo y el poder de su hombría. Parecíamos adolecentes, ya que nuestra relación se basaba principalmente en la amistad - _o eso creía yo - _

¿Peleas? Sí, pero la mayoría se debían a que el no cumplía sus promesas. Sabía que debido a su trabajo el no pudiera tener suficiente tiempo libre, pero en ocasiones pasaban tres semanas en las cuales no sabía nada de él y después llegaba como si nada hubiese pasado, llegaba con sus caritas de ángel, con aquellas caritas las cuales no podía resistirme y siempre conseguía tenerme comiendo de su mano. Siempre era la misma excusa, lo de levantarse temprano y acostarse muy tarde para apenas tener tiempo de levantar el teléfono, y yo como estúpida le creía e iba y venia todo por mi estúpido amor hacia él.

**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you**

**And your white horse, to come around**

Y así pasaron los dos años. Hasta ese tiempo, pensaba que verdaderamente mi vida era como un cuento de princesas y príncipes, el era encantador con migo. Hacía ver mi vida de color rosa, nada era imperfecto, excepto las ocasiones en las que el desaparecía. Cuando estaba conmigo me cargaba hasta el dormitorio, me hacia suya - con lo que yo pensaba en ese tiempo amor - y se quedaba a dormir, hasta que me despertaba ya con el desayuno hecho y servido en una bandeja a los pies de mi cama. En las tardes jugábamos naipes, me acariciaba, nos divertíamos tanto...

Conocí a su hermana tiempo después, era una duende hiperactiva, pero nos hicimos amigas rápidamente. Una tarde ella y yo nos encontrábamos en un café...

_- Es en serio Alice, NUNCA pensé conocer a alguien como él, siento que es todo lo que quiero._

_Su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de dolor._

_- ¿Bella, de verdad lo amas? _

_- Por supuesto Allie, es todo lo que puedo necesitar._

_Alice agarro su cabello entre sus pequeñas manos y suspiro derrotada._

_- Bella, hay algo que debes saber sobre el - la mire intrigada..._

_..._

_- ¡NO! ¡MIENTES! pensé que eras mi amiga Alice - no me importaba si estaba armando un escándalo, no me importaba si todos me vieran._

_- Bella, claro que somos amigas, por eso te lo digo, conozco a mi hermano, créeme, no quiero verte sufrir._

_- NO, ALICE, DESDE QUE ESTOY CON TU HERMANO TU SIEMPRE HAS TRATADO DE SEPARARNOS - le grite otra vez, ella lloraba, al igual que yo._

_-Nunca te mentiría Bells, si quieres compruébalo - busca en su bolso una llave rosa y me la entrego - ten, la dirección es esta - me la envió por un mensaje de texto. - JAMAS te mentiría._

_- No - dije antes de tomar mis cosas, incluido la llave, y me marche, dejándola sola._

**Baby I was naive,**

**Got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

**I had so many dreams**

**About you and me**

**Happy endings**

**Now I know**

Ese día, ella me había dicho la verdad más impactante a mis jóvenes 25 años. Y si que lo comprobé, me decidí, UNO, confiaba en mi amiga, DOS, llame a la clínica me dijeron que se había retirado hace ya un buen rato, TRES, llame a su celular y a su casa y no contestaba realmente me tenían preocupada. Llegué decidida a aquella dirección. Una casa pequeñita, pero jamás la había visto. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que si había gente en casa.

_Mi mano temblaba mientras trataba de girar lo mas silenciosamente la llave en la cerradura, la gire suavemente y la abrí, tuve suerte y esta no hiso sonido alguno. Camine por la alfombra, gracias a Dios y escuche un risa, la risa de Rosalie, una de mis amigas, la cual no sabía hace ya dos años de ella. Quizás la confundí, pero lo no creía__._

_Pude sentir como mi corazón bombardeaba más de prisa y me encontré al final del pasillo. Las risas de Rosalie aun se escuchaban intermediarias con pequeños gemidos. No me importo si estaban haciendo algo, solo quería darme cuenta de que Edward no estaba aquí e irme a casa tranquila._

_Respire hondo y avance, pero lo que vi, me dejo helada. Edward sí que estaba allí y sonreía como hace algún tiempo no lo hacía conmigo. Rosalie Hale también estaba ahí. Pero no charlando como amigos, no, el estaba sobre ella, besándole y ella reía. El estaba sin camisa y ella solo en ropa interior, de pronto el la toma en brazos, besándola y comienza a subir las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso, eso me descongelo y no sé de dónde saque la valentía, pero comencé a aplaudir, ¡Si, a aplaudir! Ellos me vieron inmediatamente y Él la bajo._

_- Bella - susurro mientras bajaba y se colocaba su camisa - no es lo que piensas..._

_- Deberían seguir, siento interrumpir._

_Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo de allí. Debía disculparme con Alice. Pero como siempre el era mas rápido y me detuvo de un brazo._

_- Bella, espera, déjame explicarte... - lo corte._

_- ¿Que vas a explicarme? ¿Cómo me engañas con mi mejor amiga? - el puso cara de horror, yo lloraba delicadamente - no quiero detalles, gracias._

_Iba a subirme nuevamente a mi coche, pero volvió a detenerme._

_- Bella, por favor... - rogo. Su rostro estaba ya lleno de lágrimas, pero no me deje conmover._

_- ¿Por favor QUE?_

_- Te amo - dicho esto, se acerco y sin darme oportunidad, me beso._

_Al principio quise responderle, pero las imágenes me llenaron. Rosalie hace dos años que se fue y no supe más de su paradero, el se venía comportando extraño desde hace mucho tiempo ya, quizás desde hace ya cuanto tiempo se ríen en mi cara. Me enfurecí, lo aparte y con toda la rabia le di una cachetada tan fuerte que mis dedos se veían claramente en su blanca piel, su cabeza se ladeo y pude ver un hilito de sangre en sus labios, pero no me importo._

_- .TOQUES - yo ya lloraba, me metí al auto y me fui acelerando a todo lo que el pedal me dio._

Y aquí estaba, en mi casa, sola, como siempre sin poder creerlo. Tenía tanto planes para nosotros, donde el siempre era mi príncipe y yo su princesa, pero ¿cómo me pagaba? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?... No sabía que estar enamorada significaba tener que luchar para conseguir la ventaja. Estaba tan pérdida en sus ojos y en sus promesas falsas que jamás me di cuenta de cuál era el mundo real.

**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you**

**And your white horse, to come around**

_*RING...RING*_

¡Ugh! el maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar, solo quería callarlo. Así que me levante y lo descolgué. No quería hablar con nadie ni nada. Ya me había disculpado con Alice por teléfono, mientras que su hermano se paso toda la noche fuera de casa, golpeándome la puerta, llamándome, pidiendo perdón, pero YANO MAS. ERA DEMASAIDO TARDE.

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Mi celular estaba sonando y sabía que era él, lo tome entre mis manos y vi la foto que estaba en la pantalla. Éramos él y yo, en el parque hace ya un año. Podía ver mi mirada soñadora, una mirada enamorada, pero la de el... ya no sabía que podría significar, solo se veía feliz. Pero... ¡MIERDA! No me podía seguir engañando, ya llevaba haciéndolo tres días, tratando de odiarlo sin tener resultados, pero no podía. Lo amaba con mi ser, con mi alma y esta lo defendía con uñas y dientes.

Tenía que salir de aquí, me iba a volver loca si seguía estando en esta casa. Tome mi abrigo y salí a caminar. Tome camino al parque mientras recordaba las lindas tardes que compartimos juntos. Pero estas se veían opacadas con las palabras de Allie y lo que yo misma vi. No quería llorar de nuevo, así que para distraerme comencé a ver las casas a mí alrededor.

Eran todas muy lindas, pero algo más lejano llamo mi atención. De un auto bajaba un hombre, la silueta de un hombre que yo conocía muy bien. Me acerque sin poder creerlo y lo vi. Era el, venia con una bolsa de supermercado, vestía un pantalón de buzo y se aproximaba a una casa, donde una chica rubia le miraba soñadora, enamorada. No pude creerlo y se me soltó un sollozo. Edward volteo a mirar y su rostro se deformo. Miro a la chica, quien me observaba interrogante y me volvió a mirar. Ella era otra. Negué con la cabeza, aun llorando y salí corriendo de ahí.

Pero como era más rápido me alcanzo y se arrodillo frente a mí, pidiéndome perdón mientras lloraba. Me juraba amor eterno, como siempre lo soñé, pero ya no. No era ni el momento y con esto último ya no había oportunidad. Así que lo deje solo y me fui, llegue a casa y me desplome. Llore como no la hacía desde que murieron mama y papa.

...

'**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't our fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world that was a small town**

**There in my rear view mirror disappears now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde mi ruptura con Edward, aun lo amaba, pero ya el dolor era más soportable. Edward aun no se daba por vencido. Me mandaba flores, chocolates y poemas. Me llamaba, me venía a buscar al trabajo y me venía a ver a la casa. Por Alice sabia que Rose se había ido del país y que Edward estaba viendo a otra chica. El nunca cambiaria, el no buscaba el amor, solo buscaba una relación, una mujer que le regaloneara y le diera cariño. Pero yo no quería eso, yo quería algo serio, un hombre que de verdad me amara.

Sabía que algun día encontraría a alguien que de verdad me amara y me hiciera sentir la mujer que soy. Aunque eso no me importaba, por lo menos ahora estaba bien y no dejaría que ningún hombre más me hiciera daño, sobre todo no volvería a caer en el mismo charco de lodo…

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Try and catch me now**

**Oh, it's too late**

**To catch me now**

- _Bella... - respiro profundamente a través de la línea telefónica - Eres todo lo que quiero, ¿me amas?_

_- Si - _

_- ¿Me das otra oportunidad? - _

_... _

_Recordé todo lo sucedido para no volver a caer. Una por una las imágenes se acoplaban en mi memoria y decidí._

__- No -_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>El primer que me atrevo a publicar!... No se como se me ocurrio, solo comence a escribir al escuchar la cancion. Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**Esta basado en el video y la cancion de Taylor Swift. Juro que me da un terror publicar y que no les guste, pero creo que esto es uno de los retos para esto, ¿No?...**

**Nos vemos luegoo...**

**Un Beso...**

**Scarleett Cullens 3**


End file.
